


Суета вокруг Сарутоби

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Цель - Сарутоби Саске [1]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайзо пришлось взяться за заботу о раненом и замёрзшем во льду Аны Саске, потому что больше было некому. Всё ли дело в жалости к пострадавшему напарнику, или за этим стоит нечто большее?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суета вокруг Сарутоби

**Author's Note:**

> Другие персонажи появляются мельком или упоминаются.
> 
> Слегка смешаны события манги и аниме (в оригинале именно Сайзо готовил антидот для Рокуро).
> 
> Можно считать приквелом к фанфику «Двуличный Сарутоби», второму в серии "Цель - Сарутоби Саске".

Сайзо потерял из виду Ану и понял, что преследовать её дальше бесполезно. К тому же важная мысль заставила его как можно быстрее вернуться обратно. Во дворе он застал напарников почти в том же положении. Правда, Исанами догадалась перевернуть лежащего ничком Саске на спину. На этом её умение оказывать первую помощь закончилось. Она только причитала и трясла рыжего ниндзя. Каманоске, держа на руках пищащего Амахару, тоже сидел в полной растерянности: он научился только наносить раны, а не врачевать их.

Сайзо, скрежеща зубами, разогнал глупых юнцов, а сам присел рядом с Саске. Оглядел рану, прижал к ней ком ткани (в котором уже позже опознал шапку парня). Послал Каманоске к старику разузнать обстановку, а девчонке рыкнул, чтобы открыла дверь ближайшей комнаты. Подхватил Саске на руки. Тот был лёгким и очень холодным… Да уж, Ана заморозила его на совесть; это не шутка, которую она сыграла с двумя идиотами в горячих источниках.

-Ана, что за чёрт?! – процедил Сайзо, прижимая к себе ледяного парня и занося его в… Ну конечно, по закону подлости его собственная комната и была той самой «ближайшей»! Впрочем, сейчас не до вражды: этот полумёртвый от холода ниндзя нужен старику, да и остальной компании… Нужен и ему самому… Последнюю мысль Сайзо быстренько прогнал и уложил Саске на циновку. Обернулся, когда забытая Исанами всхлипнула на пороге:

-Сайзо, как он?

-Как ледышка, - раздражённо ответил тот, отворачиваясь, и уже мягче буркнул: - Выйди-ка, но недалеко. Надо будет кое-что принести.

-Хорошо, - кивнула она и задвинула створку, оставшись ждать снаружи.

А Сайзо быстро, чтобы крови утекло как можно меньше, стянул с Саске накидку и водолазку. Тот наконец подал признаки жизни: тихо застонал и, весь дрожа, попытался свернуться клубком. Сайзо помешал этому, усадил спиной к стене и накинул на его здоровое плечо одеяло. Громко сказал:

-Исанами! Зажжённую лампу, травяной настой и горячего саке!

-А как он? – робко повторила было девушка, но Сайзо коротко рявкнул, и она убежала.

Радуясь, что хоть всё для перевязки рядом, он достал бинты и чистую ткань. Сложил в несколько раз широкую полосу льна и приложил с обеих сторон сквозной раны. Крепко прижал, поглядывая на Саске. Тот не переставал крупно дрожать, но в сознание не приходил. Заметив, что у него совсем синие губы, Сайзо чертыхнулся: парня надо было скорее согреть, чтобы не подхватил воспаление лёгких. Но рана в первую очередь: кровь, не желая останавливаться, пропитывала ткань под его пальцами.

Исанами вернулась неожиданно быстро, поставила на пол лампу и глубокую миску с травяным настоем, останавливающим кровотечение. Коснулась холодной щеки Саске и, тяжело вздохнув, убежала за саке.

Сайзо убрал заляпанный кусок ткани с плеча парня. Обжигаясь, быстро окунул в отвар чистую тряпицу и начал промывать рану. Сначала спереди, потом сзади. Только теперь Саске поморщился и наконец-то открыл глаза. Точнее, разлепил ресницы. И губы – чтобы просипеть:

-Сай… зо…

-Молчать, - велел тот и принялся за перевязку. Парень с трудом удерживался, чтобы не стучать зубами, но его дрожь Сайзо отчётливо чувствовал самыми кончиками пальцев. Затянув узел бинта, он накинул одеяло и на второе плечо Саске. Тот съёжился под ним, явно  не в силах даже закутаться как следует. Сайзо, сжалившись, хотел сам это сделать, но вернулась Исанами. Подала ему чайничек с горячим саке и глубокую пиалу. С тревогой посмотрела на раненого и, перехватив его ответный взгляд, воскликнула:

-Саске! Ты в порядке?

Как Сайзо и предполагал, она захотела кинуться к парню, обнять, пожалеть. Так что по-быстрому пресёк её порыв – вскинул перед ней руку и строго сказал:

-Не в порядке. Одеяло не догадалась принести?

-Ой, не подумала! – спохватилась Исанами, но тут же с подозрением глянула на закутанного Саске. Только открыла рот, чтобы сообщить о своём наблюдении, но Сайзо опередил:

-Одного-то мало. Тащи ещё парочку.

Словно в доказательство его слов Саске судорожно дёрнул плечами и, чуть морщась, попытался улыбнуться девушке. От его дрожи одеяло распахнулось, чуть обнажая смуглую гладкую грудь. Исанами, мгновенно порозовев, пулей выскочила на улицу.

А Сайзо нарочно медленно протянул руку, шаря взглядом по острым ключицам парня, по едва заметному рельефу мышц, и плотно свёл края одеяла. Саске слегка дёрнул головой, видимо, пытаясь поблагодарить кивком. Но даже для этого простого движения оказался слаб. И Сайзо вспомнил о горячем саке. Налил из чайничка полную пиалу и подсел к раненому.

-Я сам, - прохрипел тот и даже выпростал из-под одеяла тонкую руку, такую же смуглую, как и грудь. Сайзо внимательно посмотрел на золотящуюся в свете лампы кожу запястья, на дрожащие пальцы, и, опомнившись, выдал ехидно-обидное:

-Зальёшь мне тут всё!

Хмыкнул в ответ на притушенный мутью злой взгляд Саске. Опрокинул саке в себя. Оно уже не обжигало язык, но согревающих свойств не растеряло. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Сайзо повторно наполнил пиалу и поднёс её ко рту раненого. Парень поморщился как от зубной боли: конечно, такое унижение! – вечный соперник из Ига поит его как ребёнка! Переборов себя, Саске прикрыл глаза и подался вперёд, чтобы коснуться губами керамического края и сделать первый глоток. Сайзо, уже поивший так товарища из детства, умело рассчитывал порции. Парень жмурился, морщился, но лекарство принимал безропотно. А Сайзо, глядевший на его забавные ужимки, еле сдерживался, чтобы не обозвать его обезьяной. И припоминал, что Саске в попойках компании особого рвения не проявлял. Если вообще пил. Интересно, какая у него реакция на саке?

От этих мыслей его тут же отвлекло прохладное прикосновение. Это Саске не отогревшимися пальцами сжал его запястье, чтобы наклонить пиалу и поймать капли со дна. Сайзо не стал отдёргивать руку, просто опустил её, чтобы долить саке, и снова поднёс к губам парня. Того колотило чуть меньше. От четвёртой пиалы он отказался. И обмяк, прислонившись спиной к стене. Плачевную картину дополняла синеватая бледность лица, которую не могла скрыть даже смуглость. Сайзо поглядел на эту тень ниндзя и снова мысленно помянул Ану недобрым словом.

Вернулась Исанами, бросила Сайзо одно одеяло, а вторым стала кутать мёрзнущего Саске. Тот, только задремавший, стоически снёс это самоуправство и никак не отреагировал на жмущуюся к нему девушку. Сайзо хмыкнул, но мешать ей не стал – парню и правда нужно было согреться как можно быстрее…

Сайзо собирал бинты, когда прибежавший Беммару позвал его к старику. Что-то невнятно защебетал о противоядии. Саске тут же тревожно распахнул глаза. И в ответ на вопрос во взгляде Сайзо быстро пояснил:

-Ана ранила Рокуро отравленным кинжалом!

Мужчина коротко выругался. А Саске добавил:

-Здесь большой запас лекарственных трав. Я ручаюсь за их свойства. А составы ядов Ига ты знаешь лучше всех. Спаси Рокуро!

-Ишь, раскомандовался! – усмехнулся Сайзо, когда парень прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание. Про себя отметил, что тот уже не такой смертельно-бледный. И решил закрепить этот успех возвращения румянца следующими словами:

-Кстати, лучше всего согревает занятие сами знаете чем.

Он не прогадал: от его намёка оба юнца дружно залились алой краской. И неизвестно ещё кто сильнее. Сайзо это так рассмешило, что он подхихикивал, вспоминая выражения их лиц, когда спешил следом за Беммару. По дороге к комнате Рокуро он успел подумать, что говоря о сексе, имел в виду вовсе не соитие Саске с Исанами, упаси Будда! А выражал своё растущее желание присвоить себе парня прямо там, у себя в комнате, слабого и сонного.

Впрочем, о приятных мыслях пришлось забыть – Рокуро был очень плох. Осмотрев его, Сайзо определил симптомы отравления знакомым ядом и по просьбе старика отправился готовить антидот. Запас лекарственных трав и впрямь впечатлял своим богатством. Сайзо решил, что Саске очень серьёзно относился к сбору редких целебных трав. Среди них была даже родиола розовая – редкое растение из соседней огромной Страны Рос! Сайзо сначала глазам своим не поверил, но нет, надпись уверила его в правоте догадок. Когда только Саске успел её урвать?!

Впрочем, ингредиенты для противоядия Рокуро тоже нашлись быстро, и Сайзо приступил к делу. А пока они со стариком ждали нейтрализации яда, ниндзя выслушал историю про Десять храбрецов. Надо же, он – Свет! А Исанами – Тьма! Тёмная богиня!.. Это, пожалуй, было единственной неожиданностью в распределении стихий, потому что остальные воины идеально подходили своим элементам. И вот одна мысль по поводу природы Саске тут же зародилась в голове Сайзо.

Ближе к утру уверившись, что жизнь Рокуро вне опасности, он оставил его на попечение старика, а сам вернулся в свою комнату. Как ни странно, Исанами дремала, сидя у гаснущей лампы. Судя по мокрому лицу, она выплакалась по поводу Аны и уснула. Удивило то, что она была не рядом с Саске… Впрочем, Сайзо мгновенно вспомнил свою последнюю фразу перед уходом и хмыкнул. Всё стало предельно ясно: юнцы смутились и расселись по разным углам. Однако бросать раненого одного девушка и не подумала.

Сайзо разбудил её, тронув за плечо, и велел возвращаться. Она испуганно отказалась, и мужчина понял почему: Исанами явно боялась оставаться в пустой комнате.

-Иди. Позови к себе пацана, он расскажет тебе про Рокуро.

-Он в порядке? – тут же подорвалась девушка.

-Тебе расскажут, - повторил Сайзо и задвинул за ней дверную створку. Поправил фитиль лампы и сел рядом с Саске. Тот вообще не шевелился – сказывалась привычка всех ниндзя даже во сне замирать и не привлекать внимание лишними движениями. Сайзо по себе это прекрасно знал. Так что успокоился окончательно. Протянул руку и тронул тёплый лоб раненого, потом воровато просунул её под одеяло. Грудь и живот парня тоже было обнадёживающе-тёплыми и чуть влажными. Значит, отходит от заморозки… Сайзо не удержался и провёл ладонью по гладкому боку Саске, кончиками пальцев коснулся выступающей косточки таза… И раненый заворочался, спасая себя от дальнейших «неприятностей». Когда он приоткрыл глаза и прищурился от света, Сайзо уже отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние.

Парень потёр лицо и коротко повторил смысл вопроса Исанами:

-Рокуро?

-Яд нейтрализован, - так же лаконично произнёс Сайзо. – Травы ты собирал?

-Да, в моей деревне знали свойства всех трав, даже редких.

-В твоей деревне? – переспросил мужчина, чуть приподнимая край одеяла на нём и взглядывая на перевязанное плечо. Бинты ещё не сильно пропитались кровью, перевязка потерпит. Сайзо мельком отметил это и вдруг понял, что Саске так и не ответил. Насмерть замолчал, да ещё и нахмурился. Явно пожалел о нечаянно вырвавшихся словах. Сайзо и не настаивал. В комнате повисла тишина.

Сам мужчина размышлял над информацией от Санады и своей возникшей идеей. Да, безусловно, суть Саске занимала своё идеальное место среди других стихий Десятки. А раз он, Сайзо, Свет, то Трава – Саске – должен к нему тянуться. Он покосился на мрачного парня и мысленно усмехнулся. О да! Тот к нему и тянулся… чтобы побольнее ударить. Видимо из Сайзо какой-то неправильный Свет получился, раз Тьму олицетворяет жизнерадостная Исанами. Вот Трава и тянется к неправильной Тьме, а не к Свету. Сайзо тряхнул головой, ощутив, что от этих выводов у него становится мерзко на душе. Да, мужчина сам давно понял, что это его тянет к дичащемуся парню. А тот его иначе как вынужденно бывшего врага и не воспринимает…

Он снова покосился на Саске и поймал его недоумённый взгляд. Запоздало осознал, что невесело улыбается своим мыслям. Сайзо поднялся и начал раскладывать свой футон. Между делом напомнил:

-Потом надо будет перевязь для руки сделать.

Саске за его спиной что-то утвердительно буркнул и зашуршал одеялом. Как оказалось, скидывал его.

-Ты куда собрался? – увидев это безобразие, осведомился Сайзо.

-К себе. – Парень придержался за стену и попытался подняться. Но тут же сполз по ней обратно на пол. Было прекрасно видно, что мышцы не желают подчиняться дурости хозяина. Что Сайзо не преминул озвучить с ехидным смешком. Саске бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд и снова повторил безуспешную попытку. С удовольствием понаблюдав за упрямым ниндзя, Сайзо наконец велел:

-Ляг. И укройся вторым одеялом. Идиот.

-Здесь?! – Саске так изумился, что не отреагировал на обидное слово.

-А что, боишься? Больно ты мне нужен! – ловко солгал Сайзо, зная, что парень поверит в его насмешливо-презрительный тон. – Ты всё равно никуда не дотащишься. Свалишься и замёрзнешь. А старик мне потом голову снимет.

-Но я… - И Сайзо понял, что победил, когда Саске нерешительно посмотрел на лежащее рядом второе одеяло. Так что мужчина обрубил спор следующей фразой и действием:

-Хочешь помереть, так вали. А я спать. – Задул фитиль лампы и улёгся на футон спиной к Саске. Послушал, как тот промучился с выбором ещё минуту и наконец затих в упрощённой постели. Вскоре выровнялось и его дыхание – сну способствовали утомление, заморозка и последующая разморозка с помощью саке.

Сайзо даже порадовался, что устал как собака, потому что слишком большим соблазном было соседство с рыжим ниндзя… А вот возня с ним сегодня развлекла мужчину. Если бы только Саске не смотрел всё время волком… Хотя как он может ещё смотреть? Парень редко меняет мнение, а если и меняет, то радикально и без оглядки на прошлое. И чтобы он по-другому взглянул на него, Сайзо, нужно что-то не менее радикальное…

Он повернулся на другой бок. Саске опять лежал без движения, таки свернулся в клубок!

«Вот же кот! Не зря Вероника так к нему ластится» - мысленно усмехнулся Сайзо и закрыл глаза. Он и сам был не прочь приручить этого своенравного рыжего котишку. А это, как известно, дело нелёгкое. Нужно продумать целую стратегию соблазнения ершистого парня… С такими мыслями мужчина и погрузился в дрёму. Он не подозревал, что скорые события поспособствуют радикальным изменениям в их с Саске отношениях…


End file.
